It is known that unmanned aerial vehicles, or UAVs, may be equipped with optical elements that guide light to image sensors, and that images of an object captured by the image sensors may be used to determine parallax disparity of the object. In such UAVs, the optical elements are arranged so that they are level/horizontal, like human eyes, when the UAVs operate leveled with respect to ground, e.g., not producing horizontal thrust.